World on Fire
by inlovewiththenewsies
Summary: Song fic set at the very begining of WWI from Kid Blink's POV. It's my first Newsies fic :o). I would love for you to R&R!


**Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages**

I know I'm not the only one that this has ever happened to. I know I'm not special. But it hurts to think about. The past is often that way: there are some parts of it that we don't want to admit that happened, and other parts we wish like hell we could repeat. My life is mixed with those emotions. The first part of my life was hell. I lived with my mother who was gone most of the time doing…God knows what, and my father who beat me. One night, he went too far and blinded me in one eye. It's an injury- funnily enough- that I'm thankful for. If he hadn't hurt me so badly that night I'm not sure when or even if I would have gotten out of that house. I remember that night so clearly in my mind. I remember leaving the house, having no idea what I was doing or where I was going. I'm not exactly sure how I ended up at the Newsies' Lodging House. Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't a higher power that brought me there for my own protection. Because honestly, I wouldn't have survived on the street for long with one eye.

Life was great for a while. I made friends with Jack Kelly, also known as the infamous Cowboy. He treated me like a brother, and showed me true love and compassion that I had never experienced from anyone before- especially not family. The owner of the Lodging House, Mr. Kloppman was even more civil to me than my own parents had been. I remember one night I came back almost an hour after curfew. I had been clear across Manhattan trying to sell my last papes of the day. It had taken forever to get back, and on the way the rain had started. I was drenched as I approached my adopted home. And who do you think was the first person I saw? It was Kloppman, standing at the door waiting for me; welcoming me with open arms. We would joke about him, but we all knew that he cared.

Of course, there were the other newsies: Racetrack, Dutchy, and most importantly my best friend in the world, Mush Meyers. We sold together most of the time. He understood me possibly more than anyone else ever could. It was Mush that would wake up with me in the middle of the night after I had had a particularly horrible nightmare about my past, and about my father. He would hold me, and make me really believe that things were going to be okay.

**Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And I try to hold it in, yeah I try to hold it in **

Our lives all changed one day when David and Les Jacobs turned up. Well, actually it was just the day after that. I was probably the most furious of all of us hear that Joe Pulitzer, owner of The New York World, had upped prices on the papers. It was Jack's bright idea to start the strike. But- it did get us on the front page of the Sun. We were famous! For just a short while, I really did believe that the newsies could change the world. Yet, it wasn't long after that that a few of us moved on to greener pastures. Most of us became too old to sell papers anymore, and got factory or office jobs and got on with life, marrying and settling down. Many of us stayed in the Manhattan area though, and did not loose touch.

I still have drinks and catch a show with Mush and Jack, and even Racetrack every now and then…or at least…I did.

**The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle **

Earlier this year, a war broke out. They're all calling it "The Great War." I've talked about it with the newsie that I get my paper from every morning on the way to work. The city was a buzz when the news of the war first came out. I got a visit that day at work at about noon from a very panicked Mush.

"Kid!" He exclaimed, excited as he ran into my office. Mush was the only one that called me that anymore.

"Mush? What are you doing here?"

He was out of breath, but did his best to force out the two words, "We're going."

"Who? Whose going where?" I asked, very confused.

"Me and the others, Kid!" He paused. "To enlist. We're going to war! We're gonna fight for our country!"

I stared back at him blankly. Was he serious?

"You gotta come with us. I just ran like ten blocks. You gotta. It'll be all of the old newsies together."

"Mush. Take a deep breath and sit down for a minuet, will ya?"

He nodded, inhaled sharply and practically fell into the chair behind him. It was while he was catching my breath that I was finally able to take a good long look at him. His hair was still dark, and unruly. He desperately needed a haircut. But those same chocolate brown eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Are you sure this is what you wanna do?" I asked, leaning back in my own chair and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah. I do. I want you to come with me, Kid."

"Mush. Think about what you're saying! Think about who you're talking to!"

Mush only tipped his head to the side in confusion. Honestly, it figured. Mush had never been able to see what was right there in front of him. Sometimes his compassion and love and trust in others blinded him to situations he should have been more aware of.

"The army wouldn't take me, Mush. You gotta have perfect vision…outta both eyes."

Mush's face fell immediately. He realized that he had indeed forgotten a major detail. "Aw, Kid. I didn't even think. I- I don't know what to say."

"You've still gotta go though!" I exclaimed.

I'll never forget what he said next, as he looked deep into my eyes. His voice was so small as he uttered the words that still ring in my ears, "Not without you…."

**I dive into the water  
I try to pull my ship**

"Mush. If you really feel like you need to do this then don't let me hold you back. You were always protecting me, and taking care of me back when we were selling papes. You need to do this for you- hell, for America! You gotta go. You just gotta."

**I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able**

Since the boys have left I've done my best to support the war effort. I've collected items to send overseas, and organized fundraisers with various organizations. I feel that it is my duty, not just as a citizen, but as a friend. I hate myself for not being able to go. Still, I know that even if I'm here alone that my heart lies with Mush and Jack, and the others.

Some days at work now, I find it hard to concentrate. I wonder what they are all doing now, and if they ever think about me, stuck back at home, and all the others that they left behind.

**I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
Something I can do to change this moment  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling **

Lately, I have been reluctant to by a paper from that newsboy that stands outside of my office. I wonder sometimes how soon it will be before he becomes old enough to join the army, and go off with the rest of them. It is the growing trend these days.

"Paper, sir?" He asks, holding up the latest issue.

"Of course. Thank you." I told him, handing him money for the paper, as well as a little extra.

I take a seat on the bench next to him and scan the pages until I find what I'm looking for: the war report.

"Got any ideas for an angle ta-day?" He asks, innocently. We've talked before about how I used to be a newsie myself. I think he looks up to me. And it is kind of nice to be a role model, I suppose.

I turn the page over to glance at the headline. It reads "12 Killed in Bloody Battle. Great War Rages On."

"Maybe think of something happy? People don't like to hear about all of the bad things going on today."

As the boy notices that I was looking at the casualty list he glances up at me. "Anyone you know?"

"I'm not sure I….." Just then I stop short. I had come across a name that had no right whatsoever being on that piece of paper- on that list. It's impossible. "Lester Jacobs." No! My good eye fills with tears as I read back over it again and again. Not Les! I remember the first day I met him, he wasn't even yet ten. He was a wide eyed kid who just wanted to have fun and sell papers with his big brother.

This must be killing David, and Jack. He and Jack had only grown closer over the years while many of the rest of us were losing touch with each other. The child that had once looked up to Jack Kelly, the leader of Manhattan Newsies now respected him as an equal- a friend. And now he was gone?

"Sir?" The newsie asked. "Did someone you know- die?" He asked.

I only nodded. "A good friend. Used to sell papes with me. Look, I gotta go. Promise me something, all right?"

"What, sir?"

"Don't wait 'till tomorrow to tell someone you love them if you do. Today is all you got, son- you hear me?" I tell him as I turn the opposite direction of where I had been going.

He nods at me as I glance back. Work will have to wait today. I have things to do.

**Hearts break, hearts mend  
Love still hurts  
Visions clash, planes crash **

I make my way to the Jacobs' apartment. It's a miracle that I still know where it is. After a few knocks I'm quickly answered at the door by a small boy. His name is Bryan, he's Jack and Sarah's oldest son, named, of course, after the reporter who made us famous: Bryan Denton.

"Hey Bryan, your mom home?" I ask.

He nods sadly and opens the door for me.

Sarah looks surprised to see me. I guess it's been a while. I can hear her parents quietly talking in the background, but there is really no time to glance over at then. She walks towards me quickly, her big baby blue eyes filling with tears.

"Blink!" She exclaims, not even hesitating to melt into my arms.

"I'm awful sorry, Sarah. I can't even believe it."

"He wanted to do so many more things. He always talked about the things he would do." She pauses to sniffle. "I think he just went to that stupid war because Jack and Davey did. I hate it that this happened. I can't believe it, Blink. I just can't." Once more, she pulls me into a close embrace.

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with hate. Why did it have to happen this way. Why did it take a war to bring all of us together again. And more importantly, why was I stuck here, millions of miles away from my best friends. Maybe it was to do this…to comfort my friends who were also left behind. The truth is that I really can't say.

I decide then and there that I'll try to stay positive in my next letter to Mush. More importantly, I'll tell him that I love him. I hate reality. It's cold an unforgiving. Still, the reality I'm faced with now is that I'll never see Les Jacobs again. He's no longer that small newsie that longed for adventure like those in all of the books he read in school. He had died protecting his country. He had died a hero. Which left me with one more question: What was going to become of us…of all of us?

**Still there's talk of  
Saving souls, still the cold  
Is closing in on us…. **

the end  
_Notes from your Author:  
-Well…that was fun:o)  
-The song is "World on Fire" by Sarah McLachlan (which I do not own)  
-I do not own the newsies (sadly…)  
-In case you didn't know, "The Great War" aka World War I broke out in 1914, which would make most of the guys in their mid-late 20s & early 30s.  
-Also, this fic WAS NOT, I repeat: WAS NOT intended to be Mush/Blink slash…but hey, think what ya want.  
-I have nothing against slash…I just….blah- you know what I mean.  
-Also, one last thing: don't make me boo-hoo…write a review! (it rhymes…please don't flame me for my sucky poetry.)  
_


End file.
